dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Golem
Plural vs. Singular Shouldn't this page be "Golem," not "Golems"? - Ancestralmask 20:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :For some reason, there is a combining page for a lot of things as well. Not my favourite way of handling things, but there is a Darkspawn, Beasts and Dragons page with nearly the same info as on the separate pages of the creatures. Personally I don't like that, only links to the separate pages would be fine imho, but not a lot of duplicate info and images. But if you would follow that example, I suppose there would be a Golems page with all Golem types explained and a separate page, just for Golem and the other types.--Mytharox 20:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Golems in the Primeval Thaig Isn't it implied by the presence of golems in the Primeval Thaig in DAII that Caridin actually REinvented the process of creating golems? Bug regarding left punch Is this supposed to be a graphical glitch or is it something else? If it's the former, I don't think it's really notable to list it. --'D.' (talk · ) 05:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) missing info I swear there is missing information . . . I could have sworn that these Golems were not the original, and were named for some other type of Golem from legend . . . i am telling you dudes, there is info about these dudes that isnt here. ralok (talk) 20:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Slave statues/Gate guardians I firmly believe that they shouldn't be listed as golems, as neither have they been created via the normal means (which means they haven't been crafted by dwarfs and they don't have a dwarven "soul" inside them), nor can they be controlled with a control rod. --Akanthar (talk) 13:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. They are not golems, but animated statues. Golems have minds of their own, and were once people. Therefore, gate guardians and slave statues are not golems.--Dragonzzilla (talk) 14:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why "golems" should refer to dwarven creations only. From the game files (apr_base.gda): From the Prima Guide: Standard Golems: * Slave Statue (Trooper) * Stone Golem (Trooper) Elite Golems: * Gate Guardian 15:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) : This page specifically talks about golems created by dwarves, with no mention of any other type of golem. If Gate Guardians and Slave Statues are indeed classified by the game as golems than I think there should be a separate section on the page for them, with a brief description about how these aren't dwarven-created (at least, I'm assuming they weren't created by dwarves as there's no mention of them in relation to dwarves) Kelcat (talk) 17:20, September 17, 2013 (UTC) For me, it's a matter of lore rather than "in game mechanics" o "in game labels". I think the game had no contructs other than golems, and thus, they labeled it as such in order to give them similar in game qualities. But I believe the lore is quite specific about this, as shown by Caridin's explaination on how golems are created. However, if those arguments are not considered valid, I still consider that if animated statues are going to be included in this section, they should be given a separate section that specifies the differences betbeen them and dwarven golems, just as Kelkat suggests. --Akanthar (talk) 19:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Labels were written by the developers, not generated by the game. Caridin couldn't possible mention slave statues because they didn't exist at the time, he didn't knew about them, and red lyrium was long lost and forgotten. 19:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) What I meant is that Caridin specified that golems are created by infusing the life force of a living being inside a shell that is specifically designed for that purpose. Since slave statues and gate keepers were created in a very different way, I truly think that they should be given a diferent treatment, in accordance with the lore and codex entries. --Akanthar (talk) 13:33, September 19, 2013 (UTC) creation this has probably been brought up before, but the presense of the Golems in the primevel thaig, as well as some codex stuff from Dragon Age origins seems to indicate that Golems long predate Caridin, isnt it stated in no uncertain terms that he actually took the term "golem" from older legends? ralok (talk) 00:16, September 18, 2013 (UTC) right from Caridins journal "Today a man sat up from my forge, a man of living stone and steel. I called him golem, for the legend of those great statues animated by the dead. They are our future and our salvation. " he didnt create the IDEA of Golems, he just made the modern version of them. ralok (talk) 00:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Redempltion Where did the ogres appear in DA:Redemption? Add pictures to make it believable.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 13:08, December 10, 2013 (UTC)